cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Perdita
'''Perdita '''is a minor character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and a major character in the cartoon series, ''Disney Kingdom. ''She's a resident of the Disney Kingdom and one of the royal staff in the Disney Castle. Background After the production of ''101 Dalmatians ''and its spin-off media, Perdita was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with Pongo, her puppies and the characters from the respective film. Due to having a lot of children, Perdita and Pongo decided to move to Dalmatian Street, a place where dogs and their families could live. During the day, while Pongo is working at his farmer job, Perdita stays at home, watching her puppies and making dresses for the royal family. Perdita is hoping to sell one of her dresses and become rich of it. Although it wasn't the money, that Perdita was concerned about, it was being loyal to the royal family, since a great amount of Disney characters were loyal to them. Despite the Disney Kingdom being a safe haven, King Davis' evil brother, Tank swore to conquer the kingdom and eradicate all of the characters as revenge for being not accepted as an individual. Pongo and Perdita began to look after their puppies together, since the Disney magic would age them into adults, very soon. Development Perdita is based off the character with the same name from the ''101 Dalmatians ''franchise. She was one of the storywriter's favorite female dog characters and was able to help him create characters who were similar to her in personality. Along with Pongo, the storywriter wasn't planning on having a major role in the film. But as the storywriter was close to finishing the story, Perdita was chosen to move into the castle along with her husband and two sons. Personality Perdita is shown to be an elegant and civilized dog who does everything she can to make sure that her family, friends and kingdom is protected. She retained her somewhat worrisome side of her personality. Most of it was due to Tank threatening death on her, her family and her fellow Disney characters. Although, Perdita's anxiety can be eased when she's with her family and closest friends. One of the reasons why Perdita wanted to move into the castle because she felt like she be able to help more characters. Perdita was shown to be very graceful and noble as she had a great respect and love for all things royal. Perdita and Pongo seem to share a lot of common while Pongo was a foil to Perdita's more tranquil personality. Perdita is shown to be deeply in love with Pongo and is only interested in him. Perdita's love, care and affections for Pongo, will inspire him to protect her and remain loyal to her, no matter what it takes. Along with Pongo and some of the castle's residents, Perdita is easily annoyed by the immature antics of Timon and Pumbaa. She's one of the few characters to scold or reprimand them for their antics. Physical appearance Perdita is a slender Dalmatian with white fur and black spots. She wears a blue shirt with grey pants. Appearances Disney Kingdom Perdita is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Pongo, her puppies and the other characters. She warmly welcomes the Jones brothers into the kingdom as their accepted as official members of royalty. Once the sun rose, the Jones brothers left the kingdom with a group of Disney characters. During their absence, Tank was revived by a mysterious lightning storm and cursed the Disney Kingdom. Three days later, the Jones brothers returned home, only to discover that their home has been cursed. Jalen and Jordan has the entire kingdom evacuated into an abandoned village until further notice. Pongo was the first to tell Mark about the Disney cyborgs. This prompts Mark and an alliance of Disney characters to find the Disney cyborgs, so they can help them defeat Tank and restore peace back to all of Disney. During the adventure, Mark rescues Princess Annabelle from Tank's evil pet, Scales, who is destroyed and two of Tank's corrupted robotic minions are deprogrammed. Despite the adventure going smoothly, Mark falls to his apparent death when there was a massive earthquake. Annabelle and the gang sadly walk back to the village to inform the other characters about Mark's apparent demise. All of the Disney characters are sad to hear about Mark's apparent demise, his tragic backstory and the thought of their only hope of survival is seemingly destroyed. Luckily, for them, Lucky manages to activate a security camera which allows the citizens to see the battle between Mark and Tank. As a dragon, Mark defeats Tank and lifts the curse from the entire kingdom. Mark is brought back to the kingdom by Hurley and Mufasa. He is cheered by the other characters for saving their lives and restoring their homes. Mark is carried back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years after the adventure, Perdita, Pongo, Lucky, and Patch have moved into the castle as reward for saving the kingdom from Tank's wrath. She later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Perdita returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. She helps Mark with solving the magic crisis that has befallen the Disney Kingdom. Disney Adventures Perdita returns in the episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:English characters Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:European characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:Servants Category:Adults